


Paging Dr. McGarrett

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Medical Kink, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a raid on a doctor's office, Steve has an obvious bulge  behind his zipper.<br/>Danny insists on knowing why then wishes he hadn't-that is, until, much later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m sorry , am I boring you?” 

“ What?” 

“ I said, am I _boring_ you?” 

“Huh? No," then trying to sound like it's true, " I just zoned out.” 

They've spent the whole morning tearing apart a doctor's office in Hilo - hoping to connect the guy to a suspect of theirs but the evidence wasn't there which means they've wasted half a day  . 

“Let me guess -there’s a new _Guns and Ammo_ coming out and you can't wait to check the mailbox when we get home?" 

“Very funny.”

As soon as Steve says it he goes out of focus  again  which of course, turns Danny into a bloodhound, “So, you’re going to make me play fifty questions?” 

“No, how about we play the quiet game instead ?” 

“Oh so now we’re in third grade ? “

Steve gives him one of those little smirks then goes back to staring straight ahead and damned if he doesn’t start to get that lost in space look on his face again . Danny’s hungry and his knee aches and as much as he wants to know what's up , he really doesn’t have the energy, so he reaches over and  turns on the radio.  

That’s when, out of the corner of his eye he sees it.

Steve's  little shift and squirm move looks vaguely familiar - as in just like something he’s had to do more than a few times himself. Without being too obvious he steals a glance at his buddy's crotch . 

  _Bingo .  
_ __

_Oh yeah-the cargo in those pants is definitely on the move_.

“Looks like somebody’s browsing the X-rated aisle ?” 

Steve gives him a quick sideways glance and when he sees where he's staring, frowns, and, get this, tries to act like he's  annoyed. 

 _Nice try,_   

Danny knows embarrassed when he sees it,  “Care to share with the rest of the class, Steven ?” 

“ No . “ 

  _Could 180 pounds of petulant  be any hotter ?_  

“Sorry babe,  my car-my rules, no secrets allowed. How about you explain that bulge before I have to go all Jersey on you?"

The threat seems to amuse Steve- he even gives a little snort before answering, “ Fine Danny -this  _bulge_  is courtesy of  _that_  place .” 

“That place ?” 

“As in where we just were?  ”

“ The doctor’s office ? “ 

“ What’s with you? Did you hit your head and I missed it ? ” 

“ No, I’m just slightly surprised although I guess I shouldn’t be, to find that you have yet another kink in that very scary bag of tricks of yours.” 

“ You‘ve liked every thing in that bag so far." The way Steve raises his eyebrow and looks sideways at Danny should come with a warning label. " And, I wouldn’t call it a  _kink_ ”

“ Well what would you call it when a doctor's office gets someone hot and bothered ?” 

“ Intriguing?” 

Danny flicks him on the side of the head, “ You my poor friend are beyond hope.” 

Steve stares straight ahead with a satisfied smile on his face which of course makes the detective next to him notch his interrogation up,  “ So let me understand this, Steven  What is it ?  Do you have a thing for doctors?” 

He thinks a minute, scowling convincingly, “ No..., not  for doctors, more  for what they work with – you know, their instruments and equipment- ” 

“ Their instruments and equipment...,really?"  Danny is having one hell of hard time keeping his voice from going all crazy on him .  He takes a deep breath and clenches his fists as if that might somehow dial back the idiotic thing happening in the region of  his zipper. " So, what exactly caught your fancy today ? " 

Steve shrugs nonchalantly, keeping his eyes on the road, “ The exam table.“

“ The exam table ? ” 

“ You heard me. “ 

It drives Danny crazy when he does this-acts like the utterly insane thing he just said makes perfect sense.  “ Would you care to explain ?” 

Like he's just starting to put the pieces together,Steve wrinkles his forehead and cocks his head, “ I don’t know…, I think it would be pretty hot to fuck you on one of those.” 

“ Whoa !  Hold on there, Captain Kink, "  Danny sounds all in your face but what he feels is damn dizzy, "  This is  _you_  we’re talking about- let’s just keep this sweet New Jersey boy out of it."  Steve’s sly smile- the way the edges of his mouth curl up slowly as his eyes crinkle, makes Danny go stupid for a second. but, only a second, “ Don’t give me that look!” 

“ I can’t help it Danno- when I think about fucking you, my face just does whatever it just did - “ 

“Okay , you can stop kissing my ass and tell me what else in that office got your cargos all crowded,” 

“ Well there were these - “ he cuts himself off with a huff “ No. Never mind, –“ 

“ What , there were these what ?” 

“ Someone seems interested in every little ‘kinky’ detail ? 

“ I just want to know exactly what I'm going to have to say no to,” 

Steve laughs , “ So you say.  All right, so there were these instruments laid out on this tray and next to them there was a box of exam gloves and.. shit"  he squirms again, this time tugging on his pants, “I got hard the minute I saw them. “ 

“ I’m almost afraid to ask what kind of instruments they were.” 

That makes Steve huff a little laugh, this time shaking his head, “ I‘m not going to tell you but I will tell you when I imagined using them on you I got even harder than when I pictured you on that exam table.” 

 _Oh God_.  " Please tell me we're not having this insane conversation.” 

“ Insane ? Come on Danny you know you’re dying to know what they were and what they’d feel like-“ 

“ Incorrect Steven.  Whatever they were I know how they'd feel and that would be painful.” 

“ You know what they say , no pain , no gain.“ 

“ Don’t give me that SEAl shit , just tell me what got your panties in a knot.”

“ No can do.”

“ You tell me right now or I beat the truth out of you and then fuck you senseless. “ 

“ Tonight ? “ Steve asks hopefully. 

“ Will you just tell me what you saw or, at least, how you came to be such an aficionado of medical devices .”

Sidestepping the first choice, “ It happened a few years ago..., I was seeing someone who happened to be a Navy Doc- he brought a few items home from work for us to play with…, and that’s all it took. “ 

Danny wipes sweat off his forehead despite the cool air blowing straight at him. “ Jesus Christ McGarrett- you never fail to surprise the ever living hell out of me. I mean I thought some of the things you’ve come up with were a little on the  way too wild side, but this, this goes right to the top of the list “ 

“ You aren’t just a little bit curious?” 

“ Me ? Curious about playing doctor with you ?  That would be a  _No_.” 

“That’s too bad.” 

“And what’s that smirk of yours trying to say “ 

“ That you’re missing out. “ 

“ Well the good news is since I didn’t see you ‘borrow’ anything today I’m just going to have to keep missing out .” 

“ Not necessarily” 

“ Oh, and why not? “ Danny’s eyes narrow warily.

“Well, my buddy got reassigned kind of suddenly and wound up leaving a lot of his stuff at my place including his ‘toys’. I got in touch with him and asked where to send them but he said to hold onto them, maybe we’d put them to good use again some day.” 

“ Oh that's just  great ! On top of finding out you’re kink rating is all the way off the charts, I get to hear that there’s some, most likely sexy as hell, doctor out there who’s looking forward to playing with your ass next time he’s in town.” 

“ Not my ass anymore. Luke‘s in a serious relationship- has been for about four years- they've adopted a kid and everything.” 

“ Well that’s a relief” 

“ Yeah so I have these-“

“ No-“ Danny holds his hand up , “ Don’t even start with me.”

“ Instruments….“ Steve smiles,

“ I said, no. “ 

“ But you didn’t mean it.” He leans over and husks as they pull into the parking lot.

“ Oh but I did .” 

“ We’ll see about that.” He slides out of the car all long legs and narrow hips and comes around to, lean on the Camaro, arms folded and crotch jutting forward while Danny grabs their vests from the back seat.

“Here, make yourself useful and quit posing,” Danny throws his vest at him, and starts walking, “ And, since we are now _here_ , “ he jerks a thumb at the building , and this is our place of employment , perhaps  we better table this conversation ?” 

Steve’s walking so closely beside him their bodies are touching.  He leans in, brushing his lips brush against Danny’s ear ,“ Okay but only until we get home tonight .” 

“ I hate you so much.” 

“ We’ll see about that. “ he chuckles throwing an arm over Danny’s shoulder and grinning as if it’s already a done deal which to be honest , it really is since Danny’s never, been able to say no to anything when he’s sprawled out naked on a certain ex-Naval Intelligence Officer’s bed. 

  
_________~__________

  
That afternoon is pure hell for Danny. 

First there’s the phone call- he sees Steve’s name and extension when his phone rings and expects another question he’s already answered multiple times. “ What is it this time Steven ?” 

His voice is low and velvety, “ This is Dr. McGarrett's office calling to schedule your appointment.” 

“ You are beyond sick.” 

“ Sick is what I'm here to help you avoid. I think one of my treatments might be just - “

“ I’m hanging up Steven “

“ In fact, I could fit you in this evening.” 

Danny slams the phone down then picks it up and slams it a few more times for good measure . 

“ That Steve?” Kono asks, popping her head in when she hears the sound of plastic being tortured. 

“ How did you guess.” 

  
_________~__________

  
Then there’s the ambush in the men’s room. Danny swears to God Steve was just sitting there watching and waiting for him to go. He’s in mid –pee, spacing out and feeling relaxed and relieved when a SEAL slides up to the urinal next to him. 

Steve has the nerve to actual unzip, pull out , and start peeing before he casually offers, “ You know a thorough examination of the genital/rectal area is recommended for men your age- I happen to know a good-“ 

“That’s it Steven!” Danny hisses under his breath, not sure if anyone’s in the stalls. “ You are stopping this right now.”

Smiling so broadly his eyes crinkle, Steve looks down and lets his expression slowly turn concerned as he watches Danny tuck himself back in his shorts, “ I’m just worried about your health, D.” 

“Well thank you very much but my health is just fine.

Steve’s, smile returns with extra watts “ You let me know if you change your mind. 

_______~________

  
The thing is he wants to be mad at Steve – he even manages to sound mad in the office and the men's room. But after he slams down the phone and after he storms out of the restroom- as soon as he's sitting alone in his office, his damn thoughts bee-line straight to the toys and tricks Steve has already sprung on him and his dick instantly springs to attention. 

 _Great. McGarrett is turning him into as much of a head case as he is ._  

__________~____________ 

Steve is surprisingly well behaved on the ride home- bringing up benign topics of conversation and being nothing but charming. He’s doing it on purpose of course, Danny knows, distracting him so he'll let his guard down and then comes the famous McGarrett bait and switch. 

As soon as they’re in the foyer, Danny launches defensive measures,” I’m heading up to change then I’m going for a run “ 

“ Before dinner ?” 

“ Yeah , while I still have the energy.” 

“ Really? “ 

“ Yeah , I thought I’d run then shower and then crash after we eat.” 

Looking hurt, “ I thought we were going to watch the game tonight.” 

“ Not tonight , babe , this week 's been hell, I’m beat. ” 

“ How about I give you a massage after dinner ?  It'll  help you sleep better?”

“ Your massages , Steven, do very little to promote sleep.”

“ I don’t know,  the last one seemed to make you kind of pass out.” 

“ I know where you’re trying to go Steve – and yes, okay, the prospect of you doing something strange and wonderful and probably slightly scary to me does have my dick twitching . However – I am not going upstairs tonight  and let you play doctor with me . “ 

“ We could do it down here then ?” he offers innocently. 

Danny smacks him up side the head and starts up the stairs, muttering to himself that no one else on the face of the earth has to put up with sexual insanity 24/7. 

_____________~______________

Steven McGarrett , man of many moves, is quite possibly the most dangerous of any of his personae and that’s what Danny faces when he gets out of the shower .

While Danny was on his run, Steve showered and changed into one of his tightest white t shirts and a pair of low slung,, jeans that hugged his ass so deliciously ,Danny had warned him not to wear them when anyone else was over. Then, while Danny showered, he fired up the grill and while two new york strips sizzled to perfection , tossed a killer Caser Salad and uncorked a 1999 Cab he'd been saving for a special occasion.. Sure they usually have beer with dinner but when Dr. McGarrett is on a strategical mission, a little help from the grape is in order.

They eat out on the lanai with a few oversized candles flickering on the table and Norah Jones' soulful voice drifting out through the open window. Danny is no fool- he knows exactly what Steve is up to – the thing is , it ‘s so damn entertaining to watch him put on his moves – hell, to be the one he’s putting them on, that he sits back and against all the good advice in his head, lets the big lug keep going. 

They move over to the two wooden chairs that face the ocean , each of them bringing their wine glass with them and are enjoying just sitting there feeling the ocean breeze tease over them when Steve puts his glass down and turns to Danny, “ Did I ever tell you how good it feels to sit out here… with you… like this ?” 

Danny huffs softly, “ Yes Steve, I believe you might have mentioned it  once or twice and –“ yes …okay, fine, you win, I will. “

 _The wine has definitely done it's job- there's not even a voice in his head screaming , What ?_   

Steve looks like he doesn’t dare to believe it yet , “ You will … what ?” 

 _God , could he be anymore gorgeous?_  

“ I,“ Danny taps his own chest, "fool that I am, will let you ,” then points at Steve, “ play doctor, tonight.” 

“ Really? “ Steve sits forward so excited he nearly knocks his wine glass over.

“Yes really, you deranged goof, but, you better not make me regret it.” 

The grin that spreads across Steve’s face could light a stadium,, “ Oh you won’t." he raises his eyebrows , " _That_ , the good doctor  guarantees.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Real nice, Steven , here I am on time and blushing like a bride and where the fuck are you ? “ Danny can't  believe it . He came up at the appointed time and stripped down to his boxers and now he’s standing in the middle of the bedroom and Steve is nowhere to be seen. 

“ In here, D - I've been waiting for you,” Steve's smooth as honey voice is coming from, of all places,  _the guest room_?

“ Pathetic practice you got here, Doc.“  Danny grumbles all the way down the hall but the little pup tent in his boxers says he's blowing smoke , which he is,because,  _Christ almighty,_ when Steve calls him D with _that_ voice, his dick practically does a somersault _._

“ Right on time, Mr. Williams,” Steve's leaning in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a wicked smile on his face, “ I’ve got to say detective," his eyes roam appreciatively over Danny's body, " I like your choice of wardrobe, “ 

“Hey, I figured why not expedite things.”  He shrugs like he’s not the least bit nervous and his dick’s not standing at attention. 

" And I applaud that . "

Okay that was four words and a very slight nod of his head but the combination has Danny wanting  Steve's arms around him and his dick grinding against him-right now. " Come on Steve..., maybe we should just go back down the hall and you screw my brains out ? 

" You're not backing down are you Danny? "

"No I'm, just oh hell, I don't know w...what I am."  _Fuck , what 's up with his voice_. 

" What is it Danny? " 

"It's nothing, that's what it is.  So just how long are we going to stand here in the doorway?"  

" Not a second longer,"  he steps back, " right this way. " 

Danny pushes past him and what he sees when he get in the room makes his mouth drop open, “ What the ....hell ? "

“What Danny ?  You've seen that before .” 

 _Yeah so maybe he has , and maybe he wants to forget exactly what he did when he was stretched out on it naked and sweaty and practically going out of his mind_. 

Well it looks a lot like the table your friend the massage guy brought over here last week, but what the hell is it doing here ?” 

“ I bought it ."  Steve explains like it makes perfect sense, " Marc wanted to upgrade and offered to sell me his old table for a great price.” 

“ And exactly why would you want the thing in the first pl-“ Danny stops himself mid-word,” Never mind . I’m just glad it isn’t what I thought it was .” 

“ Which was ?” 

“”Which was the item of furniture that got you all excited this morning .” 

Then he sees the grin on Steve’s face , “As if you didn’t know you fucking nimrod!.”

“ Not to worry,Danny, I haven't  found anyone to give me a good deal on an exam table  – yet.” 

“ And you're not going to. The fact that you bought  _this_  is already nuts enough, ” He  runs his hand over the table , noticing how carefully folded the sheet running down it’s center is. His eyes are drawn to another piece of white cloth- a pillowcase draped over a tray “ I’m guessing I don’t want,,,, to know what goodies you’re have under there ? ”

“ I want you to listen to me Danny.“ Steve grabs him and pulls him in close so that their bellies and crotches touch. His grip is so tight it almost hurts but the way he’s pressing so deliciously against Danny’s dick makes it hard to care.

“ For this to work…, for me to be able to make you feel out  of your mind incredible , there have to be a few ground rules- Rule Number One, you don’t have to talk- you can just nod or say “Uh,huh” if I ask you something. “ Steve does that little thing where he swivels his hips and grinds up against Danny as he’s talking and it’s all Danny can do to maintain his footing.

“ Rule Number Two, if you do talk – it’s got to be in response to me or to let me know something I need to know– no running commentary , “ _swivel, grind_ “ no nervous chatter, “  _swivel , grind,_  “no random observations. 

“ Okay Okay.  Just …get on with it …..please,"

“I’m not finished.” 

“ You’re k…killing me here, Steve ” 

“Shhh, , Rule number three- I’m going to keep doing whatever I’m doing , even if you’re saying  _No_  or,  _Oh fuck_  or  _S_ _hit Steve, stop_  , because those are all the things you say when you really want me to keep going. “ Steve pauses purposefully, pressing hard against Danny’s crotch with his eyes locked on him, “So what I want is for you to pick a word that tells me you really want me to stop."   
 _  
A safe word?_  

 _What the hell exactly does Steve plan to do to him?_

Obviously there is something seriously wrong with Danny’s brain because instead of heading for the door he stammers,, “A w....word ? You want me to come up with a word? “

“That’s right “

“Okay fine….” he says the first thing that pops into his mind, “ Jersey.”

“That’s your word ? That’s what you plan to say to make me stop whatever I’m doing .?”

“You got it Doc.“

“Okay. Rule number Four. Don’t call me Doc. “

Danny rears back with a wise ass comment on the tip of his tongue but then he remembers all the rules and presses his forehead against Steve’s chest “ Can we please just do this.“ 

Before Danny knows it, Steve's planting  one of his, halfway down your throat, straight to your dick kisses and keeps at it until he makes a strangled moaning sound . When he finally lets him come up for air, his hands settle on Danny's hips, thumbs hooked into the elastic of his boxers, “How about we get rid of these ?“ 

Of course it’s not really a question so Danny invokes rule number two with a mute nod, When he looks down and sees his dick spring free, he gives Steve a helpless shrug. 

" I think I have just the thing for that , go ahead and lay down on the table for me-on your back. “

_______________~_______________

" Do you happen to know how weird this feels? " 

“ Danny. You need to stop thinking and remember the rules,“  Steve turns from what he's doing ,forgetting  for a second  what he has in one hand , 

Danny practically flies up off the table , “What the –“ 

“Shhh, lay back Danny ” 

He does but his eyes are locked on the stainless steel rod  Steve is holding . “What ..., in the name of God, is that ?” 

“ This ...., is a sound. “ 

“ A sound?” 

“ You heard me. “ 

“ Please tell me it’s got something to do with acoustics -” 

“ I’m pretty sure you know what it is. “ 

Danny can barely get the words out , “ And why... would any man.... in his right mind.... want to have anything to do with it ? 

“ Because it’s very stimulating .”  Steve answers matter of factly but his eyes flash with excitement.  “ Before I let you enjoy this I need to examine you “ 

“ I bet you do " , Danny says it with attitude and rolls his eyes before he lays back down  but in fact he's grateful for any little delay. He closes his eyes when he feels Steve’s fingers start to move up and down his dick.  _This_  he can handle - hell, he’s had every kind of McGarrett Dick Exam there is and never had a complaint.

" Let me know if  anything I do hurts you,"   Steve instructs, sounding , well, sounding all doctor-like and then  he's out of the gates, handling his dick like it’s the first time he’s ever seen it , turning it this way then that way, sliding his foreskin up and down , squeezing , pulling ,rolling and anything else he can think of - basically investigating his poor little soldier like it’s one of the seven wonders of the world. 

 _Christ almightily_  . Soon Danny’s chest is flushed and he’s shifting and fidgeting just like before but for an entirely different reason. 

“ Something wrong Danny ? “ 

“ Other than…., “ he takes a shaky breath, “ how stiff you’re making my damn dick?” 

“ I was just checking your reflexes, everything looks good so far." 

As he's biting back something wise, Danny hears the sound of paper crackling  and rears up , “ Gloves ? Seriously ? “ 

“ Remember the rules, Danny.”  

“ Ok…. Ok, “  he mimes zipping his lips and drops his head back against the table .

“ That’s better. Now I need you to lay still for this,"

 _This_  is a  needle-less syringe in Steve’s hand and Danny's  eyes go wide and incredulous, “ Don’t tell me- ”

“It won’t hurt, I promise you . I want you to take a nice deep breath when I tell you to and blow it out slowly, “ Steve rests the syringe against Danny’s slit. . “ Look at me Danny . “ He waits for him to do it , “ You need to trust me, “ his eyes go dark and almost feral, “ You need to believe I'm only going to do things that make you feel good.” 

 _What can he do but close his eyes and let him prove it  ?_  

Steve waits until he begins to feel some of the tension go out of Danny’s body, “ Good, that’s it . Go ahead and inhale now.  That’s right ....,  now exhale. "  As soon as  Danny does it , he presses down on the plunger with steady firm pressure that forces the lube deep into his body. It’s a strange feeling that makes Danny squirm and squeeze his eyes shut.

“ Am I hurting you ?”

“ No…. it’s just ….I don’t know… different,”  _What the fuck ? Why is he blushing?_

Steve lays down the syringe and brushes his fingers across Danny’s forehead, waiting for him to focus, “ Are you ready?”  

 _Thank God for the option to just nod._

“ Good."  , Steve grips his dick firmly and presses the tip of the sound against his glistening slit, " I’’m going to let this slide in -I'm not going to force it , “ 

 _Oh God._  

" I want you to take a deep breath." 

 _And I just want to be able to take a breath- period._  

" Look what you're doing ,"

Danny watches in amazement as the sound displaces the bubble of gel on the tip of his dick and slides in. Steve didn't lie- his fingers are barely touching the thing- it’s like it’s moving on its own. The sensation is unlike anything he’s ever felt- tingling and strange , slightly uncomfortable ,but not painful . He exhales and tentatively unclenches his fists.

“ You okay ?”

“ s….so…far….” 

“You're doing great babe.” 

The admiration  and gruffness in Steve’s voice goes straight to his dick and having it twitch with the sound in it is a different and dangerous feeling that's, surprisingly good. Danny looks down and sees Steve rolling the sound between his fingers and then start to gently slide his other hand up and down his cock, pressing in to find the sound and squeeze it .   It’s an incredible combination that connects with nerves that must be strung tighter than any others in his entire body because he bucks up off the table like he's been shocked.

" Look at you ." Steve husks .

 _Yeah, look at me._  

All Danny can do is close  his eyes and lets the flood of incredible sensations wash over him that Steve unleashes.  He stops worrying about whether what they're doing is weird because it feels way too good to even care.  Under  Steve's patient ministrations he winds up taking two more , larger sounds and when the largest one presses insistently up against his prostate, cums all over himself with a strangled cry . Ejaculate spurts out over the tip of the sound and on to Steve's hand and drips down his dick but his eyes are shut and all he's aware of is the exquisitely wonderful feeling pulsing through his groin. 

 A few seconds later, he feels Steve gently pull the sound all the way out  “ Now that wasn’t too bad was it ? “

“ N....no.”  he gasps , not even able to look at him for some reason.  

" You did good , Danny, "  Steve  runs a hand over  his damp forehead, " Just rest a minute and then we'll move onto something else,"

The wise ass voice in Danny's head  honestly has nothing to say. 

_____~______

"I want you to scoot down to the end of the table for this next part." 

As he's doing it, Danny hears the ominous clink of metal and rears up on one elbow.  “ What the hell is tha-“ 

“ Careful Danny, “ Steve’s voice is steel edged again and there's a wicked looking instrument in his hand. “ Bend you knees, that’s it, rest your feet here, on the end of the table.  Good. " 

He lays the instrument down to position Danny a little more perfectly.  " A little further down..., that's good. " 

Danny can't help himself, “  Any ch...chance you might want to tell me what the heck you plan to do  ?” 

There’s  surprisingly no rebuke,   “ This , Danny,” Steve holds up the item in question, “ is an anal speculum, and what I plan to do with it is to slide it in here,” he presses a finger against Danny’s bottom, “ and extend these, “ he dials the blades open, “ so that I can see everything I need to see. Don’t worry babe, despite the way it might look,  you won't believe how amazing  this feels, "  he  smooths his hand  along Danny's leg. ” 

“ Oh God , why did I ev- “ 

" Shh , babe,  just wait till you feel what it's like when I get this in you" 

 _Ok that works._

 Steve lubes the blades as he positions himself between Danny’s legs.  Danny’s knees tremble when he touches the metal against him , when he forwards the instrument  just slightly, he makes inhales sharply,  “  Just relax, you’re doing great.” 

Instead of what he's being told to do, Danny clenches his bottom. 

“ No Danny. Don’t do that. Here concentrate on this-“ 

And of course , when Danny feels Steve’s hand come around his dick and begin to gently play with it, he forgets to clench much of anything and Steve easily forwards the speculum all the way in. “ There , that wan’t too bad was it, " Steve asks, not expecting an answer and feeling a little blown away himself at the sight of the gleaming instrument embedded in his partner’s ass. The next part is the part that's really going to play havoc with his own dick . He takes a deep breath to settle himself .

“ I’m going to open this up nice and slow, D, you tell me if you need me to stop” 

“ W...wait .. I mean ... no don't  , do we have to do this ? “ 

“ We do." 

The look he gives Danny makes any further  discussion impossible .

For the next dizzying five minutes Steve patiently works the speculum open, turning the wheel only a twist or two before Danny groans or grunts or gasps a frantic “ Jersey!” and he has to stop and play with his dick or smooth his hands over his belly , settling him like he would a skittish colt. Finally when he has the device fully expanded he stares at Danny in awe, “ You wouldn’t believe what you look like-” His voice cracks, “ Oh my....God... you look so fucking hot .” He runs his hands along the insides of Danny’s thighs then lovingly grasps his rock hard penis , “ Get ready to feel what I was telling you , “ . 

And then he uses a special probe on Danny- gently sliding it through the blades of the speculum and directly up against his sweet spot.

“ Oh G….od “ Danny gasps , “ wha-“ 

“ Shh. See? I told you so .” For the next few minutes he shows Danny just what perfect access he has to that place the drives him crazy.  Pretty soon,  Danny is close to begging. 

“ Pl....ease   Steve, “ he gasps, “ You have to let me cum,  please.” 

“ I plan to “ 

“ When ?” 

“ Soon. But there’s a little problem I need to take care of  before I do.  Let me get rid of this first ,”  Slowly and with incredible care, he closes the speculum and removes it .

When he can trust his voice, Danny asks,“ W...what little problem ?“ 

If he could only see  what he looked like , propped up on one elbow with his dick jutting expectantly out from between his splayed, muscular thighs  . The view is so inviting Steve is having a hard time sticking to his role and not fucking him right then and there.  Only because, if anything, a SEAL is a disciplined individual,  he somehow he sticks to the script , “ It feels like you're still a little congested.” 

“ Wh….at ?” 

“ Your prostate's slightly enlarged ."

 _Was he making this up ? ._

“ But don’t worry , I have just the treatment for you” 

 _  
___________~_________

  
“ You may not know this Danny,” Steve says as he walks back to the table," but some physicians recommend emptying the prostate every few weeks-"

Danny’s head springs up just in time to see Steve drizzling lube over the strangest damn thing he’s ever seen. It’s black and looks like a short fat curvy dick except it narrows at it’s base where a handle juts out that looks like it's made of two small back to back hooks . _No way that was in the doctor’s office this morning ._  

“ This is a prostate massager– it’s not really a medical instrument, I ordered it on the Internet. “ 

“ Oh God, Steven..."

“ Danny. ” 

That's all he says, just  _Danny._ As he says it, Steve reaches over and gives his dick a few gently strokes.

Danny answers with a choked grunt then, like the sick Pavlov pooch that Steve’s turned him into, reflexively arches his back asking for more attention.

“That’s it . “ Steve praises , running a slick thumb back and forth over his slit until he sees what he want to. “ Very nice.” 

Danny tries to thrust into his hand and gives a disappointed whimper when he lets go of him.  The whimper turns to a " Now....w....what  ?"  when he sees Steve pickup a small white tube with a very long tip

“ You’re going to need some of this up inside you." Then, like it's business as usual,  Steve pats his bottom and says “  Exhale  relax for me, “ 

Danny's face is warm ; he's pretty sure he’s blushing again.  Steve circles a finger outside his bottom then presses in and swirls it around a few times before sliding the tube’s long tip up his ass . Its diameter is  small so Danny feels no pain as ,in fact his lunatic dick gives a little hello twitch 

“You’ll feel it going in now,” Steve tells him.

Danny groans softly.  LIke so many of the things Steve has thrown at him tonight, it’s a strange  but not bad feeling .  As soon as the tube’s empty, Steve tosses it and walks around so that he's facing him . “Hmmm, “ his face melts into a satisfied smile as soon as he sees his crotch, “ Looks like that wasn’t to uncomfortable for you ? “ 

An eye roll is all he can manage . Before he knows it,  it’s what the fuck time again.   _Okay so that sure looks like  a condom that Steve is unwrapping._  . 

  
“ Don’t want you to get messy” Steve explains matter of factly as he works the thing onto Danny’s penis . “ 

This is a first, Danny says to himself, wearing a condom when he’s not , as far as he knows, going to be doing any fucking. Actually it’s a good thing about the fucking because Steve only rolls the condom halfway up leaving a several inches of a limp empty receptacle dangling off his twitching dick. It looks a little obscene , and a little erotic, and  all the handling of his dick that went into getting it on him has it so hard it hurts. 

“ Okay now the way this works is- “ Steve says, coming back around behind him and still sounding like he's explaining some kind of perfectly normal process, “ I put this thing, " he  reaches over and waves the black what ever it is provocatively in front of Danny's  face " inside you and leave it there for about twenty minutes.”

 _You expect me to lay here with that thing in me for twenty minutes ?_

“ Trust me Danny , it’s not a bad thing. “

 _Oh I’m sure ._

“You ready, D. ? 

Steve’s already spreading his cheeks apart when he grunts “ uh huh”

The device is short and stubby but no bigger around than Steve’s dick so getting it in isn’t really difficult. He has to do a little deep breathing and bearing down but pretty soon Steve eases it in.  
 _  
Hello ._  

The thing’s got curves that Steve definitely doesn’t have and one of the hook like appendages jutting off the base of it is pressing firmly against his perineum is setting off some very strange, very good feelings.  

Steve reaches for his dick, ‘ See, it's already working.” 

Danny doesn't  have to look to know but he does anyway. What he sees is his penis sheathed in Steve’s curled hand.   What he does is groan helplessly. 

“ It's , just get used to it , “ Steve murmurs, moving his hand gently up and down. 

Danny knows with complete certainty that there’s no way he’s going to last twenty minutes .

Once again Steve plays the mind reading game and after giving Danny’s dick one last squeeze ,lets go. 

What ? 

Before Danny can put his protest into words,  Steve's lips are up against his hear , “ I want you to rock your hips  for me .”

Danny's not even sure what Steve wants but instinctively and, because the thing inside him makes it almost impossible not to, rocks his pelvis. A second later he's  making a shocked , pleased, oh God don't stop sound  because 1000 watts of good feelings are shooting through his dick, and his gut and up his back and..., hell, through his whole damn body 

Steve chuckle is low and throaty and dirty ,” Feels good doesn’t it ?”    
_____________~______________

Ten minutes later and Danny’s writhing and moaning and begging to be put our of his misery.   For sure what Steve’s doing to him violates the Hippocratic Oath but, sadist that he is, McGarrett doesn’t seem to agree.  There’s a raging orgasm waiting for him and he needs it so desperately- if  the good doctor  would just give his dick a few good tugs he swears  he'd blow the  damn condom right off of it. 

" No , Danny, not yet."  Steve keeps gently explaining to him, “The goal is to completely empty the gland, then you can climax. “

“ No ! "  he hates how desperate he sounds, but  there's not a damn thing he can do about it,  "  I need...to cum...now …oh God…. please, Steve.....” 

“ Shhh ... it won’t be too much longer. “ 

At least Steve's let Danny roll on his back and put an oblong leather bolster under his splayed knees .  It's  an improvement of sorts because it lets Danny press against the table when he clenches his bottom and drives the thing inside him a little deeper . It's an improvement in Steve's eyes too the way it gives him a glorious, unobstructed view of Danny’s ass hole contracting and then relaxing around the deeply embedded massager .

“ Let’s get this off of you, “ he whispers, carefully removing the condom.  

" Now.....?  "  Danny practically begs.

“ Shhh, not quite yet, “  Steve’s hands smooth over his chest and then down his stomach and he arches up again desperate to force him to touch him lower where he needs it but of course Steve pulls his hands away just before he gets there. And, of course, arching his back drives the massager up against it’s intended target and Danny’s straining , engorged dick oozes more fluid out, this time, onto his stomach. 

“ Do you know  how amazing you look, Danny?” 

All  he can do is groan.

“ I’m going to put this wand into the massager “ Steve tells him, already  fiddling with the thing  “ When I turn it on you’re going to - “ he pauses until he's sure Danny is listening, “cum without me even touching you” 

“It takes a few seconds for that to register. When it does,  Danny ‘s head flies up, "No ! , no, Steve…. I need you to -” 

“ Shhhh , wait, you’ll see.” 

Suddenly the beast inside of him starts to vibrate- not  powerfully or violently,  but on top of what it's  already doing, he shudders and stiffens  and moans like a man  being tortured.  Within  seconds he 's begging Steve, “ Oh Jesus…..lemmme cum now, “  When there's no response, he reaches down to do the job himself but Steve's hands stop him. 

“ Don’t make me restrain you babe- "

 Danny's nearly out of his mind,    " But if you want help me I have to- ”

“No you don't . Squeeze hard on what I put inside you -fuck it like it's me ” 

Danny does it because he has no choice.  His thighs go rock hard  as he clenches his bottom . His crotch thrusts forward; his dick bounces. dusky red and angry in the air before it lands with a slap against his belly. 

“ Do it again “ Steve husks, lips against Danny’s ear, fingers rolling and tugging on his nipples.

A fine sheen of sweat covers his body, his hands grip the sides of the table each time he squeezes his bottom and thrusts his dick into the air .  He’s panting and whimpering and biting hard on his lower lip.  He can't take this much longer.

“ Careful, babe,” Steve warns, kissing his lip and running his tongue over the dot of blood there.  Then, wordlessly he shifts his position ever so slightly and switches targets.  Suddenly he's  thrusting his tongue,  wet and hard into Danny’s ear. “  
 _  
That does it.  
_  
Danny arches up off the table - a solid mass of muscle and flesh and sweat. He squeezes his legs together one last time , tilts his hips and then , finally, somewhere deep in his body , a rumbling churning hurricane of an orgasm breaks free. “ Fuck ! , ohfuck….ohfuck……ohfuck” he screams as his dick starts rhythmically pulsing and with each pulse an incredible sensation bursts down the length of his dick.   It's not as violent as the three or four contractions he's used to when he cums, but  the almost frightening thing is it feels like this is  never going to stop. 

“Ohhh… ga.......d....ple......ahhhh.....St...eve,.”  grateful  sounds that are not quite words spill out of his mouth as tears roll down his cheeks. 

 Steve kisses each of them away , murmuring  “ That’s it babe,  that's the way , “ He stays there at the head of the table, cradling Danny's head and kissing him while he bucks and groans  and his penis jerks  . Neither of them knows how long it  took for his orgasm to finally end but it was a long time . Finally, with one last exhausted groan Danny collapses against the table-his rock solid body limp and motionless except for his dick which twitches then settles, then twitches again before finally laying still on his belly.

“ Feel, better, babe ?”  Steve whispers in his ear, 

”Yeah....  th..anks,doc."

Obviously the rules have been repealed because that earns Danny a  kiss instead of a rebuke and then  he's being cleaned up and covered with a light blanket , most of which he misses because he's drifting in a boneless ,mindless fugue and will be until Steve helps him back to their bedroom and fucks him back to sleep.  


End file.
